Maybe you Maybe me
by Maplemeg
Summary: After Christmas break Sonny is told she is going to live with Chad Dylan Pooper for the remainder of the year till her 18th brithday in 10 months. That a long time with Your worst nightmare or maybe your perfect dream? More in Authors note...
1. opening Chapter

Authors/Note

**hey everyone...yoru really gonna hate me for this...i just know!**

**im taking a break for awhile on the other two stories i started, only becuase all i wanna do is get them over with and i hate when people rush so it would be rude if i rushed**

**any-who...**

**Hello! **

**this is my new story and sadly anouther thing is that i kinda took (NO STOLE!!) an idea from and author who already posted their story and that i have read...**

**i, just loved the idea sooooooo much that i couldnt let what i wish could happen go!**

**But dont get me wrong I ABSOLUTLY love that story! **

**i just dont know whats up with me...**

**any-way...**

**HERE you go! tell me what you think!!!**

* * *

"I cant believe you!"

"Sonny you have to believe me!"

"No i wont!"

"Why are you being so stubborn this has to be the luckiest thing for a girl!"

"Lucky?!?" I gripped her shoulders and tried to calm down before i continued on. "how is Living with CHAD DYLAN POOPER LUCKY?!?!?" i failed.

my mother just luaghed at me. LUAGHED!

"Wha-what?!?" i winned.

She continued laughing while she said, "Sonny your face is as red as a ripe tomato."

I shriek at her comment and ran up to my room but not before turning around on the top of the stairs shouting back to her gleaming face.

"If i am to live with the Oger than i want-i want...umm...a new ipod!" I said this like it was the greatest comback in the world. But i knew otherwise.

"As you wish your highness." my mother chuckeled and walked out of my view in the direction of the kitchen. "love you dear." i heard her voice say when i turned to walk down the hall to my room.

"Love you...Maybe!" i shouted to her.

"Awww..." i heard her shout back sarcasticly.

Tomorrow i heading back to California from my winter break. And tomorrow i was to endure my new situation. Chad. How did he get messed up in my life this way? Wait i know... his mom had to of heard i was staying in my appartment alone from now on from and unknown source. Talking about me behind my back are you Chad? Well your about to gossip no more about Sonny Monroe!... god im starting to sound like him...

_(A/N: im not gonna lie and say this idea of sonny living with chad is my idea cuase its not its an idea from anouther story you should definaly read! its called, "9 months of hell." read it, love it, and dont froget about my story!!!)_

Collasping on my bed deep in thought i began to wonder about something... Chad Dylan Cooper was talking about me... to his mother... and oviously not in a bad way cuase now she wants me to live with them... hmm... Chad Dylan Cooper...

Before i knew it i was drifting into a deep slumber. But what i didnt know back in California Chad was experienceing something alittle different than a relaxing sleep...

* * *

**So all im gonna say is that im a strict person and this is just like a trailer chapter to see if people want me to continue!**

**if there is spelling mistakes **

**I**

**Am**

**SORRY!**

**i didnt use my beta for this chapter cuase it was sooooooo**

**short**

**forgive me...**

**.........**

**5 reviews**


	2. Chapter 1: 3 hours

**Okay....man...**

**I JUST COULDNT WAIT!!!**

**i had to write up the next chaper (really chapter 1)**

**and that im sorry if who ever read the trailer chapter got upset with my taking of idea...**

**T_T i feel bad!**

**before i bawl my eyes out ide like to introduce **

**my new**

**but best friend in the world**

**GinRenKisu-fangirl ** As my new BETA!!!!

WHA-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

okay ill let ou read now bye!

and

enjoy...

* * *

Chad POV ~

"Chad is the man, the only man is Chad." I sung while i walked down my long stretched hallway. Yes _my_ hallway. _My_ house was bigger than a five star hotel with more lugshuries of course.

"Chad is the dork, the only dork is Chad. " My older brother by 1 year Chase sung in the same tone i did. Clearly mocking me.

"Your just jelous." i spat back in his face.

He tried to take me in a head hold but i avvaded him and went running to the kitchen where i knew once I was in precence with mother he would back off and soonly forget.

"Oh, Chad! just my son i wanted to see." My mom said in a cheery tone smileing at me.

"Just cuase Chad's the big drama star doesnt mean you cant love me too." Chase said walking past me and to our mother giving her a kiss on the cheek before going to the fridge.

"Oh, Chase your as big of a star as Chad is." my mother had alittle mocking in her tone which made me chuckle under my breath.

"Yeah, not all of us can travel the states with his girlfriend making at least 20,000 a year." I coppied the mocking tone that was in my mothers.

I walked over to my seat at our long dining table which was a few seats from the head spot my mom was sitting at.

"Yeah... i have a nice life." Chase said placing his bowl of cereal down on the table and sat next to me on the side closest to our mother.

"Good for you." i said resting my head on the table thinking if i should eat breakfast today or not.

"Now who's the one thats jelous?" Chase said with a mouth full of cereal.

With no attempt of action i lazly said, "jelous of what?"

"that i have a girlfriend and you dont... duh!"

My shot up in defense for my pride. "Im not jelous of that. Im Chad Dylan Cooper and-"

"You dont need a girlfriend cuase you have two perfect halves." my mother and Chase said in unision. Of course Chase said it through cereal which was gross.

"Your perfect alright," Said my father rushing in and quickly giving mom a kiss on the cheek and exiting. But before he was gone he turn around sharply and gave a quick smirk much like mine to me. "Did you tell him yet?" he asked mom.

Mom suddenly jumped up in her seat and rushed over to me. "Im about to!" she said blowing a kiss in the air to dad. He left with that smirk plastered to his face. I got worried.

"Okay...so mom whats up?" i said.

"Well..." she started to say before going into a embarressed giggle. Wow if she wasnt my mom people might think she was my sister cuase she looks only like at most 3 years older than me.

"Mom." i said starting to get annouyed.

"Chase this is for you too." she turned her attention to my brother who was trying to sneek away.

"Dad said, him and you went to Chad first so this has nothing to do with me besides i have to meet Megan in like-" Chase took a glance at his watch. "3 hours" he said with a chuckle.

"Chase your leaving in 3 days right?" mom asked in some sort of sarcastic tone.

"yeeeeees-" chase said with enphesis on the eeeeee.

"Well-" Mom rested her hands on my shoulders. "we're haveing a guest stay here for awhile."

WHAT?!? i noticed that i said that in my head so i stood up in my seat and shouted, "WHAT?!?"

"She's very nice and funny.." mom seemed to beonly describeing this character to Chase.

"Mom who is it?" i asked in the most calm collected voice i could.

"And she's only 17 so you have to be on your best behavior Chase. I dont anything going on she still underaged." Yeah mom was definaly only talking to Chase, which made me angry.

"Mom who is this?!?" i shouted in her face, which was a bad idea cuase she was getting angry now. I slowling slipped out of my chair and walked ove to the other side of the table where Chase was...just in case.

"Yeah mom, you know i wouldnt do anything with an underaged and why you only telling me Chad's 18 she would be underaged for him too." i gave Chase a glare and turned my attention back to mom.

"Who is she?" i ask for the last time.

Mom took a breath and sat down in my chair. Which made me angry but i ignored that thought. "Her name is..." mom began.

It felt like minutes before she looked up and said clearly the name i would of never expected.

"Sonny Monroe." My face went blank but Chase started to luagh, hard.

"Sonny? From, So Random?" Mom shook her head. I was still in shock. "Forget what i said ide dump Megan fo rher anyday!" thats what woke me up from my frozen state.

For some reason when he said that about Sonny i became very anrgy and grabbed hold of Chases shirt collar and shouted in his face, "You better be Fucken jokeing!"

Chases face started to grin which only made me want to kill him more.

"Why is someone over protective of a girl he'll never get." Chase held his hands up for surrened but i held on tighter clentching my fist ready to strike when mom shrieked.

"CHAD!!! Let got of him RIGHT NOW!"

i imediatly let go and turned my attention again back to mom resting my hands on the table and leaning forward.

"Mom," i said, "Why the HELL is that Random staying here?" i saw the smirk appear on her face and she went into the same position as i was on the oppisite side of the table.

"Chad, didnt you tell me Sonny was comeing back alone for 10 months?"

"yes..." i said slowly, still not getting the point.

"Well i called her house and got her mother Connie who, by the way has to be the nicest lady i have talked to in a long time. Did you know she-"

"Mom!" i said cutting her off.

"Oh, well she and i agreed until Sonny turns 18, she shouldnt live alone without anyone."

after a few seconds of me processing what she just said i came to a realization.

"WHAT?!?" i shouted.

Unfortantly she only luaghed while returning to her asigned seat at the end of the table. i looked at her in a way a person would look at someone who's gone completly bonkerz.

"Chad, you talk about her all the time." mom began before she was interupted.

"Yeah, alllllll the time." Chase said in my ear from behind me. i whipped around but he back up befor i could get a good hit.

"Your still here?!?" i shouted at him.

"Cool it bro, i can clearly see that this has nothing to do with me...at least not until Sonny gets here." he laughed right in my face.

"WHAT?!?" I was so angry i felt like i could kill Chase easly and not feel any remorse....okay maybe alittle but i would get over it in due time.

"Chad, he's just kidding." mom said sipping some tea from her tea cup.

"Yeah im only kidding, Megan's the only girl for me." he said sounding proud.

"Yeah," i said. "She's blonde and stupid like you." Chase's face went up in flames but before he could attack my phone in my back pocket started to ring.

"Wow, you just got lucky. i have to go anyway." Chase said while walking over to mom one more time giving her anouther kiss on the cheek. also adding befor ehe exited a Loser sign for me to see.

I glared at him, surely planning my revenge later when i noticed that my phone was still ringing.

i took it out of my back pocket and checked the color ID.

it read: _Sonny Monroe_

Oh, shit, oh shit! What am i going to do?!?!? Answer it? wait no it's a txt im saved.

_Chad,_

_your going to pay..._

was all it said...

"Mom," i said slowly. "What time is Sonny comeing?"

"She's comeing at 3, im suppose to pick her up at the airport today." she turned a page of the magazine she was reading.

"What time is it now?" i asked.

"12" she said like nothing was wrong. which was WRONG! only 3 hours?!?!?

"Wait," i said returning to reality.

"What, Chad?" she said giving me, your annouying me look.

"Where is sleeping?"

"Oh in room number 18" she said it so calmly it buged me more.

"THATS RIGHT ACROSSED MY ROOM!" i shouted.

i could hear Chase luaghing from the kitchen.

"Well i could have her sleep in our hall there's no bed room there and Chase's hall is a strict no!" she said while chuckly.

"What about me? im 18 she's 17 Chase is only a year older than me!" i was starting to wine like alittle child.

"Your the only one Sonny knows Chad and besides i know your happy she in your hall." Mom looked so sly and evil right now.

"Yes, we know." Chase said in my ear again behind me i wipped around once again and chased him out the door where he just stood there on the lawn loking like he planned to go there in the first place.

"Today...?" i asked myself before giving up on Chase and rushing up to my room.

When i got there my phone vibrated again.

_Just making sure you were sneezing!_

What, the hell is she talking about?

_Cuase im reciting all the terrible things im gonna do to you once i get there!_

_3 your future house mate_

I didnt know what she ment by sneezing but then suddenly i started to sneeze at least 4 times in a row non stop.

"How the hell did she do that?!?!?!?!?" i shouted to the cieling thorwing my phone on the bed and rushing to the bathroom to hide... okay take a shower but who new Sonny could be so scary.

* * *

**So what you think i kinda just rambaled on but i thought i had a good setting with Chad and his family.**

**dont think so**

**well review me and tell me sooo!!!!!**

**5 reviews!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Your Going

**Okay, im starting to loose my mind over this BETA thing...**

**my beta are trying so hard to work together but we have no idea how to do the beta things on fanfic....**

**if you know how...**

**tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**well the last i was told that it was awsome but i should Put some DL on the swaering.**

**i thnk thier right but im just gonna go with the flow the swearing wont be on purpose just when a character is mad....like Chad was....**

**oooooo**

**what will he do next!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

SPOV ~

After sending anouther threatening text to Chad/ truthfully just to spook him not ment for real/ i put my phone in my back pocket.

"Sonny are you ready?" my mom asked me from the drivers seat.

we were at the airport it was 9 in the morning. I was very tired.

"Umm....yeah...yeah" i said alittle uneasy grabbing my bag and camera.

"Oh, Allison..." my mom started to say while placeing a kiss to my forhead and rubbing my back.

"Sonny, mom, " i said with alittle laugh. "I didnt sleep at all last night."

"Well, your suppose to get there around 3 so you can sleep till Sunday haha. " my mom's fake laugh was not as resuring as she would of hoped.

I shrugged it off and thought, yeah sleep, cant wait!

"One last picture?" i asked holding up my slick dark blue cool pix camera.

"Sonny ill se you again!" my mom said while getting out of the car. I did the same and she came over to my side.

i gave her a pouty face and she sighed, "Okay..."

I smiled big and jumped for joy and she came close and i held the camera up.

"Im surprized you even have any memory left on this thing." i luaghed while i took the picture. "too bad your against eraseing any picture taken." my mom said sarcasticly taking a step back.

"Yeah my face in the picture is probebly gonna look wierd..." I said looking down at the camera, not dareing to view the pictures.

"yeah with your mouth opened bigger than your face." my mom said mockingly.

I felt my face fluster and i pounced on her only for it to end up in a close hug.

"Im gonna miss you." i said. my mom hugged me tighter.

"Me too bud... me too... Oh!" my mother jumped out of my arms and ran to the trunk of the car. i followed her and unsure what she was doing.

"Mom?" i asked confused.

My mom was rummageing threw some bags when she pulled out a small blue box. She came back over to me and her smile was so big.

"Whats this?" i asked. She opened it and i swear a gleam of light and angels singing came out. what was inside was a beautiful necklace. Probebly the most beautiful necklace i had ever seen. It had twists and turns of spirals. The necklace was almost a choker and had beautiful, BEAUTIFUL emerald pieces in it. One big one in the center.

"Mom...it's-" i said to shocked to get what i was saying out.

"It was your grandmothers" my mother said cutting me off. Her smile was sorta sweat looking but kinda weird like i was gonna kill you way.

"Mom i cant take this." i said pushing it away. my mom just took it out of the box and came toward me and clipped it on around my neck.

I would of fought about it but im a sucker for pretty things that look old. Im not a shoppiholic brat that buys everything i like of course but i like every once in awhile to get something random.

"Sonny..." she said looking at me her eyes tearing up. You look so _B.E._!!!" she sung beautful.

"Mom you totally copy writted that from Jim Carrey_(A/N Jim Carrey, is the Bomb!!)_." i said laughing. My mom came over and gave me one last hug.

"Your going to be fine Sonny..." she said softly. I decided not to protest due to the faact i was so tired and that my mom was really sad for me leaving.

"I know mom...." ah, why not ill joke alittle. "but why Chad?!?" i shouted giving her a dicusted look. She just luaghed and pushed me toward the airport and got in her little red car and drove away...

"Sometimes.... i dont know about her..." I put my Camera in my bag and and walked into the airport.

(_A/N okayy so this is where i personly think things get confuseing. but everythings okay! *I say in a high pitched voice* also i posted a picture of the necklace on my prophile)_

* * *

When i got onto the plane and the plane finally was air born i sat back and watched 27 dresses on the little TV that was on back of the seat in front of me. But before i could get throught the first 10 minutes i was out.

* * *

Chad POV ~

I woke up from my nap feeling refreshed and well...joyful! I pracitcly skipped downstairs to the living where i barged in on my mother when she was on the phone.

"Mommy!" i said cheerfully but she just snapped head head at me and did the shush action.

I sarcastly held my hands up and made a face and collasped on th couch.

she continued on with her conversation.

"Yes, i was suppose to pick her up an hour ago." hmm she must mean Sonny...Hold a minute! i had totally forgotten that Sonny was comeing... this is where my joyful feeling turns into a very bad stomache ache.

"Well i was suppose to get a call saying she checked in." My mom started to tap her long fine nails on top of the coffe table.

"Wait, you mean she's there just at the airport nurses office?" Did something happen to Sonny?!? i thought starting to feel really worried. Wait, why am i worried about Sonny until today i could of cared less about where or what she was doing. Im going insane...

Mom brought me back to reality plopping down nexst to me still on the phone.

"WELL NO ONE CALLED ME!!!" She screamed in the phone. "You know what im late for a very important event so ill just send my son over to pick her up." She better not be talking about me... i thought letting my head fall back.

"Dont worry he's 18," She said into the phone. "He'll be there in ten Minutes." she hung up the phone and loked at me. i shot her a look like you had got to be kidding me.

"No way..." i said letting my head fall back again closing my eyes.

"Chad you know and i know that your going to go get change into something charming, pick up Sonny, and maybe go see a movie cuase your father and I are haveing guests over tonight." She got up and started to walk away but a i jolted up off the couch and got in her way.

"Who said i was oing to do that?" i looked down on her becuase with me being 5'11 and her being 5'5 which was achully quite tall for females.

"Chaddy, " she called me the nick name i hated the most. "No one said you were going to but we all know your gonna." she gave me an evil smirk and walked around me.

"But-" I winned following her into the den. "Why cant Chase do it?"

"Chase is with Megan." she said while walking over to her desk picking up the magazine she was reading before.

"Megan's nice, why cant they?" I presisted. Suddenly mom shot her head at me. Her evil glare made my body shiver till i couldnt stand it no more.

"UHGG!!!!!" i Shouted through my teeth stomping out of the den up the stairs, down my hallway, to my room. Yes i was acting like a baby but why did Sonny have to make everything in my life hard! I mean come on it was bad enough being around her all year always haveing the urge to show her how good i was, how i could be the perfect guy. WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!? Im talking noncence, i never once thought that my actions were ment to show her i was the perfect guy.... and the pefect guy for WHAT?!?!?

I collasped on my bed in a pit of anger.

"Im not the one who's gonna pay Sonny," I said aloud. Sonny is definaly goin to pay for making me feel this way. What-ever this feeling i was feeling was.

Jolting from the bed i grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans white tennis shoes and i just pulled my favorite leather jacket over my white under shirt. Grabbing my phone, i rushed out of the house and into my nice baby red, porshia. The sky was getting dark so i didnt bother with sunglasses. which i have many pairs of, to go with what ever outfit i was wearing.

* * *

The drive to the airport was short but nice. the roads were busy with commuting cars comeing home from work and people were on the sidewalks shopping and hanging out. It was a relaxing atmasphire. so relaxing i didnt even bother turning on the radio.

I walked into the airport and to the front desk.

"Excuse me-" i satarted to say to the pretty blonde girl at the front desk.

She looked up and her face imediatly lit up. "Hey, you-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, why yes." i cut her off while giving her one of my killer smiles. "Um, the nurses office?" i asked.

She pointed to a door about 20 ft away and i smiled once more and walk toward it. Not knowing i was in for a big surprize.

* * *

**Well, i hope you guys liked it,**

**its a pretty boreing, confuseing chapter in my book but i had to put it in.**

**tell me what you think kay**

**~ PEACE OUT-SUCKAS!**

**5 reviews!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dance

**Sorry im late but ive been busy**

**HEY **

**I passed drivers Ed....**

**im sooo proud of myself,**

**and now i can get back to writeing more FANFICTION!!!!**

**okay so what is the big surprize please read ^-^**

**also theres gonna be alot of spelling mistakes cuase im typeing this before i clean my room and my beta is on VK! lucky her! haha jk i just want to upload a chapter randomly.**

* * *

Chad's POV ~

When i opened the door i exspected for the nurse to be sitting at a desk reading a magazine *cuae i mean who needs to go to the nurse in an airport?* and sonny sleeping on a bed/ cot thing.

What i saw when i opened the door is something completely oppisite.

Sonny, who should of been sleeping was stading on the bed back towards me danceing to some song on her ipod. Her body grooveing to what looked like a pretty awsome song. She was giggleing and her hair was flowing back and forth everytime she moved.

I felt my body temperture go up suddenly. Was this room getting hot? Well, the cuase was probebly becuase Sonny who usaully looked so fashionable in the most un sluttist way was only wearing a spegetti short tank top, and short black shorts.

Wow.... she was quite..... hot.....

I knew my face was red and i didnt unerstand what was up with Sonny.

Suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder i wipped around to see a small, ugly old women staring up at me smiling.

"You must be Mr. Cooper." she said. i was at loss of words.

"uh.....yeah..." i started to say. "Whats up with-"

She raised her hand in a silent be quite motion. She walked around me and tapped Sonny on the back and she screamed...God was a cute scream. and jumped off the bed and spun around.

Her face was beat red and her eyes were wild looking. She still had her ipod in and i could her the music all the way one the other side of the not big but not small white room.

The nurse sat down at a desk athat was by the door and sighed and said, "Unfortantly Allison Monroe got into alittle mix up on the flight here."

I snapped my head at her. I knew i was giveing her an agry expression without any idea why but i felt very agry that Allis- wait no Sonny got into a mix up on the flight. And i didnt even know what the damn problem was.

"What happened?" i said in a loud voice. the lady just chuckled and sat back in her seat arms crossed.

"While in flight she was unconcious due to the fact of the oxygen level and the fact she seemed to be in deep sleep." i was confused.

"then waht wa the mix up?" i asked looking back at Sonny who was now back to listening to her ipod full balst eyes shut and danceing in her sluttish way..... yep still hot.

"the flight intendents couldnt wake her up so they were ordered to imediatly give her an air mask filled with Special Oxygen to wake someone." i gave the face as get on with it and she frowned at me and continued. "when that didnt wake her they gave her shot the would shock her central nervous system, it worked but with slight sitafects."

I stared at Sonny... what could be wrong with her?

even though i just asked my self that i ask the nurse it also.

"Whats wrong with her." th nurse paused. i was so scared of what she was she was gonna say.

"She's......"

* * *

**sorry guys for the shortness but i couldnt decide what to do!**

**so im gonna let you guys!**

**a. She's...High ( that would explain the danceing and wild eyes)**

**b. She's...Exzerting what they call Amnesia**

**c. She's...Haveing a reaction to the Shot and Has to get rid of unlimited energy**

**d. WHATS YOUR IDEA?!?!?!?!? TELL ME!!!!!**

**okay guys please help and 5 reviews**


End file.
